


My treasure from the West

by Alx_GG



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alx_GG/pseuds/Alx_GG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thráin and Balin send Thorin on a trip for him to get some air and perhaps rethink his marital status, what they don't expect is what, or more like who, he brings back</p><p>Note: This is a One-shot made into multichapter so in the tags I never added MPREG until I expanded the story, still most will be fluff and sappiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sly Plan

“That boy needs to get married!” Thráin said to Balin “He has waited long enough and it’s high time he gets settled down”  

“With all due respect, my King, Thorin is a well behaved dwarf and he hasn’t had any interest in the females of the mountain so far, is it really necessary for him to tie himself down by obligation rather than by love?” Balin said

“You may be right, old friend, but that doesn’t mean we can’t help him accelerate the process” Thráin said cheerfully “Invite all the noble maidens from other dwarf settlements and allow them to bring their ladies in waiting, Thorin will meet them all and select a wife”

“Again, with all due respect, Prince Thorin is very stubborn, if you tell the Prince to do something, he will endeavor to do otherwise” Balin said

“Then what would you have me do?” 

“His sister, Princess Dís is on the Blue Mountains with her children visiting her brother Prince Frerin, Thorin misses them very much despite claiming the opposite, he will be very happy indeed to go visit his brother after all this years” Balin finished

“Aye, since Frerin left ten years ago to become next in line to his rightful place in the throne on the Blue Mountains, Thorin has not been the same, they exchange letters frequently but is not the same to be there” Thráin said

“Send the lad, let him get one more wiff of fresh air, to spend time with his brother and sister then get him back here and celebrate with a magnificent feast, if said feast also includes many dwarven ladies he may not notice, and perhaps his joy of being back home will make him open to the advances of a lucky lady” Balin said with a smile, one that matched his King’s

\- a year and a half later -

The caravan bringing the Prince back home was arriving, the King and other Nobles were at the gate to receive the Heir to the Throne, inside the celebrating feast was ready and just getting minor final touches, the ladies were dressed in their finest gowns

Finally the figure of his son appeared from his carriage and the King realized he came with the biggest smile, aye some fresh air was needed to losen up his son, he saw with a smile when his son climbed down and stood in front of him 

“Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, Prince under the Mountain!” Thrain said 

Thorin went to his father and greeted him with a hug

“I’m glad to be home, father” Thorin said close to his father’s ear

“I come with the most joyous of news!” Thorin said once he separated from his father

Balin had become uneasy but his King was probably too blinded by Thorin’s smile, no doubt thinking that his son’s good mood will probably ensure a Royal Wedding soon

“Father, allow me to introduce you to Bilbo Baggins of the Shire” Thorin said and extended a hand towards the carriage he came and a small hand popped out of it, followed by a young Hobbit

Thráin it seemed was starting to get the picture of this and his smile faltered a little

“He was great help when we passed through the Shire but most importantly” Thorin said and hugged the Hobbit closer by the shoulders “He is my husband”

 _Shit_  Balin and Thrain thought


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo meets Thráin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I said no updates, this was swirling in my head the whole day!!!  
> So now truly, no more updates until I finish one of my pending stories!!!  
> Enjoy :D

Thráin had a strained smile as he saw his son kiss the curl filled hair of his husband...  _husband!_

He counted himself very lucky, he had wanted to announce that the feast was for the Prince to get a wife so that every lady prepared themselves with their finest, Balin had told him otherwise, this kind of events were the only moment every dwarrowdam had to snatch the Prince so it was not necessary for him to tell them and he was very grateful, as always, to have Balin as his must trusted Advisor, otherwise he would look like an idiot right now

“Ah” Thráin said  _smooth Thráin smooth, get yerself together is only a Hobbit!_

Thráin cleared his throat and approached the pair, which was being a little improper, well his son was, which only made it worst

Thorin had snared his Hobbit into a hug and was nuzzling his curls and ears while the Hobbit tried to pry away his son’s advances but couldn’t hide his laughter and high blush on his cheeks

“Thorin! let me greet your father!” Thráin heard the Hobbit say quietly to Thorin but he didn’t let go

“Welcome to Erebor, Bilbo Baggins” Thráin said and it was his father’s voice that made Thorin stop and the Hobbit took the opportunity to elbow him and properly greet his father-in-law

_At least he has a good back bone, he will need it with my son_

“Thank you for your warm welcome, King under the Mountain” Bilbo said and bowed while his son openly stared at his behind

 _I raised you better than this!_  Thráin thought as he looked at his son and knew Balin had the same disapproving expression from his spot next to his brother Dwalin who had also just returned.

“Thorin has spoke very highly of you” Bilbo said and stood straight again

“Ha! Now that I doubt it!” Thráin said with a smile

“I told him how much of a boring old man you can be!” Thorin said and pulled his Hobbit into a hug once again

Thráin laughed 

“I bet you did you little rascal!” Thráin said 

“Alas! There is a feast waiting for us all, you will take your Hobbit to his due chamber so he can rest and then we shall see you both at dawn for the feast” Thráin said and Bilbo made a small bow with his head since the rest of his body was pressed up against his husband and so everybody left to prepare for the coming feast

Thráin went to his chambers were he knew Balin would follow

“Such a stupid boy!” Thráin roared

Balin just came in, used to his King’s temper, and closed the door

“Husband? Married? Without a proper Courting? Without a single braid? Did he even give the Hobbit the three courting gifts? Stupid boy! Getting married out of the blue! Disrespecting every lesson that has been taught to him! Dishonoring this halls with his actions!” Thráin said pacing the room

“It is not all carved in stone, my liege” Balin said “Dwalin has informed me of the matter and it’s not as bad as it seems”

Thráin looked skeptical 

“He has informed me that while they married in the Shire, under Hobbit law and tradition, they have not consummated their marriage, they have chosen to wait until they arrived to Erebor so the Prince could properly court the Hobbit under Dwarven law and tradition, they intend to get married a second time here and then consummate both marriages at once, so not all is lost”

“Aye, not all is lost!” Thráin said and the look on his eyes told Balin nothing good, his King was planning something

“While that explains why my son can’t keep his hands off the Hobbit, I couldn’t keep my hands off my Frey when we married, that doesn’t quell my worries, Balin, I fear for my son, we know nothing of this Hobbit or his intentions, Thorin barely knows him and then marries him!”

“You know how we dwarves can be with our Ones, sire” Balin said

“But is he? Is he truly his One? And if he is and the Hobbit is nothing but an impostor? We need to make sure the Hobbit’s love is real, we can’t allow them to marry so soon, if they haven’t consummated their Hobbit marriage there is still time to anule it” Thráin said

“For what is worth, the Hobbit looked just as taken for the Prince as the Prince is of him, although much better behaved if I have anything to say about it” Balin said, his trademark disapproving expression on his face

“Aye we have to check on that too, in love or not what is proper is proper! Our ancestor Durin, bless his beard, would bashed his head if he witnessed such display from someone of his line!” Thráin said and Balin nodded

-

Bilbo was at the door of his chambers but couldn’t get inside because he was trapped in the arms of his husband who was laying kisses all over his face

“Thorin! We are still in the middle of the hall” Bilbo said amused but didn’t move from the embrace and allowed Thorin to claim his lips once more in a sweet kiss

“I don’t care, my jewel, by now all of Erebor knows how deep my love is for you” Thorin said and grabbed both Bilbo’s hands and kissed them

“You told me so many tales of Erebor and I could barely see it with you all over me!” Bilbo said amused as Thorin went from kissing his joined hands to kissing his neck and going up his face

“Not as much as I’d like to be” Thorin said right on Bilbo’s ear with his deep voice, the one that made Bilbo’s knees turn to jelly and for his body to tremble

He could feel Thorin’s infuriating smile right on his ear and was ready to smack some sense into him but was beaten to it when Dwalin grabbed the back of Thorin’s coat and pulled him away

“Alright you sick lovebirds, enough is enough, let the Hobbit rest from your presence” Dwalin said and pulled Thorin alongside with him until they were out of Bilbo’s sight

Bilbo laughed at the way his beloved husband flailed his arms wildly and complained of being taken away from his Hobbit, with one last glance at Thorin, Bilbo entered his room to rest and prepare for the welcoming feast

Thorin kept struggling until they reached his own room and Dwalin threw him inside and pushed the door close, Thorin got himself together and didn’t fall flat on his face but when he looked up he saw the disapproving stares of both his father and Balin.

_Shit_


	3. Feast!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast!  
> Mentions of future Mpreg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N!: This was a one-shot so to expand it I added more stuff so I didn't add the mpreg tag at the beginning, sorry!  
> Anyway the Mpreg I can tell you will come maaaany chapters later, right now all will be fluff and sappiness from the upcoming courtship and wedding!!!

Thorin held his chin high the moment he noticed who was in his room

“Father, Balin” Thorin greeted stockily

“What were you thinking?! To bring such a-“

“Father I know he is a Hobbit but-”

“Hobbit?! Don’t you dare pull this on him! He behaved much better than you by far!”

Thorin stopped dead on his tracks, Thrain then kept talking

“You bring such educated creature while you behave like a common dwarf in front of our people! And such displays you made! It’s scandalous! Not a single braid in his hair and you grab him as if you were already courting, or have you given him his first courting gift?”

Thorin was gaping like a fish but recovered quickly 

“I’m sorry father, but I haven’t”

“I knew it! Married in the Shire or not, for our people he is just a suitor, if it really is your wish to do this properly then you have to behave accordingly until he is officially your intended” Thrain said and Thorin looked aghast at his father

“That’s right laddie, no more kissing” Balin finally said something

“But surely my marriage in the Shire must count for something, father can I really not kiss him?” Thorin said nearly pleading 

“Not a single peck on the lips until you give him the first courting gift!” Thrain said sternly

“Right, courting gift, I’ve had this idea running in my head, if I just...” Thorin then started to move around his room, looking for pen and pencil

Balin sighed while Thrain went to grab Thorin by the scruff of his coat

“You will get ready for the welcoming feast and you will be on time and behaving accordingly to your position” Thrain said and left the room with Balin behind him

“Send Dwalin in, I don’t want my son to be found in the forges when he should be in the feast” Thrain said to Balin once they were out of the room

Balin nodded at Dwalin that was nearby and the later dutifully went back inside Thorin’s room

After a lot of dragging back to changing clothes instead of sketching courting gifts, Thorin was finally ready so Dwalin left the room with Thorin in tow, or so he thought

“Thorin!” Bilbo’s voice reached Dwalin’s ears, instead of following him Thorin had gone back to Bilbo’s room, Dwalin rushed back.

Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin the moment he saw him on his door looking more handsome than ever and went for a kiss but Thorin grabbed his shoulders and pulled his arms from his shoulders

Bilbo’s face immediately fell

“My father has told me that until I’ve given you your first courting gift, we can’t kiss, it wouldn’t be proper” Thorin said sadly and looking at his feet

He suddenly felt warmth on his chest and saw honey-colored curls right in front of his face and tickling his nose

“We can still hug, right?” Bilbo said

“Yes, we can” Thorin responded and hugged Bilbo tightly against him

“I can’t leave you alone for a second, can I?” Dwalin said “If you're late then your father will prohibit the hugs too”

Thorin grabbed Bilbo’s hand and went quickly to the Great Hall

-

Everything was grand and luxurious and for the first time Bilbo could marvel at the sheer beauty of Erebor and how different it was from the Shire, he felt a hand on his waist as Thorin guided him were they would be sitting, Thorin as heir had a seat by his father’s left side, while Balin was sitting in front of him, by his father’s right side.

Everybody was staring at Thorin as the prince pulled Bilbo’s chair so he could sit, not everybody could hear that the prince was already married in the Shire, so everyone was looking and mostly searching for any sign of commitment between the two but they found no jewelry proudly in display or any kind of a braid on Bilbo’s hair

Balin noticed the tension and the muttering so he cleared his throat loudly once everyone, king included, was sitting

“So tell us how the happy couple met, Thorin” Balin said and everyone’s eyes went straight to Thorin

“Ha! You are gonna love this!” Dwalin said and laughed loudly while Thorin glared at him

“It was an interesting meeting, it happened on the road, the wheel on the supply wagon broke and Bilbo was nice enough to help us” Thorin said not looking up

“Aye, but you forgot to tell it was on the northern path, very near the Shire” Dwalin said and Thorin got a slight blush on his cheeks

“North? What were you doing north?” Balin said and Thrain leant back in his chair

“You got lost” Thrain said, not a question but a fact

“I was sure the path would lead us back to the east but we just kept going north!” Thorin said as everybody sighed, pretty much everyone in Erebor knew of Thorin’s bad sense of direction

“I don’t mind Thorin’s bad sense of direction at all” The voice of the Hobbit was heard over all the groans and all heads turned to the Hobbit

“After all it led him to me” Bilbo said and hugged Thorin’s arm, some cooed others groaned at the sappiness but the couple only had eyes for each other

Thrain looked intently at Bilbo and only saw warmth and love, perhaps this Hobbit wasn’t so bad at all

"Bilbo was kind enough to give us shelter in his home and the necessary items to fix the wheel, I invited him to accompany us to Ered Luid and on our way back home we would drop him safely back in the Shire but by the time we got back I knew I loved him and I just couldn't let him go, thankfully he accepted my proposal and we married in the Shire, now all that is left is to marry properly in my very own home and surrounded with my family" Thorin said with a smile

All along the diner Thrain got more convinced that this Hobbit wasn’t so bad, Thorin had behaved perfectly on the table and it was obvious the change was thanks to the Hobbit, in a moment Thrain thought if perhaps he could ditch Thorin and adopt Bilbo

“If I could I would marry you right now” Thorin said and looked excitedly at Thrain “Father, do you think we could advance the wedding-”

“You will marry just like any dwarf sitting on this table, not before or after” Thrain said sternly and Thorin  looked downcast

“I can wait for a little while, I already told Thorin that I wish to spend time together before the little ones come” Bilbo said and everybody went still

“Little ones! Aye! None of you will believe what we saw on the Shire, 10, 12 little ones running around and all belonging to the same mother!” Dwalin said and everybody gasped

“Do not exaggerate, Dwalin, only 10 were hers, the other two were his cousins and I absolutely will not have 12 children” Bilbo said and laughed “I believe 5 or 6 would be more than nice”

Everybody stopped talking and were looking at Bilbo as if he had grown another head, Balin immediately looked at his king and sure enough, he was looking at Bilbo as if he were a precious gem

 _All those little ones!_ Thrain thought and imagined himself surrounded by little children, all laughing and calling him grandpapa

Dwalin cleared his throat  “I should explain Hobbit males can bare children as well” 

“Any child of ours will be loved with everything my heart has to give and some more” Thorin said giving Bilbo a loving look and kissed their intertwined hands

Bilbo’s eyes held the same emotion and sighed while everyone groaned again

“I know you will but I already told you, Thorin Oakenshield, I will not let you get me pregnant right after our wedding” Bilbo said and everybody gasped

“What? I want to spend some time with my husband before we become overrun with nappies!”

“A wise decision laddie” Balin said

Dwarves didn’t have to worry about that, since they took a while for them to finally have a baby, it never crossed their minds to try to _avoid_ it but Balin had agreed with the Hobbit so everyone went back to their meals again, all but the King

Dwarven courtships and weddings could take over a year _and then_ Bilbo will want to wait _and after then_  they will only try to conceive, how long did it take for a Hobbit to get pregnant? How long will he have to wait until he had his new grandson or granddaughter in his arms?

He remember Thorin asking for their wedding to be sooner but he had flat out refused and in front of all this people, there was no way he could back down without exposing himself to ridicule, he looked at Balin for council but the Dwarf held his gaze, sighed defeatedly and went back to his meal.

 _Shit_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know perhaps you wanted Thrain all badass and testing Bilbo (and he will, a little) but my objective was that I wanted Thrain like 'you shall not have my son so easily!' and then Bilbo winning him over and to add the cherry to the cake... grandchildren!!!!  
> Bilbo and Thorin pretty much fell in love on the road and in the Blue Mountains, perhaps later I'll do the entire road trip idk


	4. The Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is preparing a certain gift  
> Thrain already considers Bilbo family

“Balin, I need to write a letter,” Thrain said as they left the Grand Hall once the feast was over.

Once in the King’s chambers Balin sat himself with pen and paper.

“In regard to the union between my son and heir, Thorin Oakenshield and the Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, it is my wish for the Kingdom of Erebor, which includes the Blue Mountains, to further our relationship with the Shire, in which case I shall send my second son, Prince Frerin, to further the details of this coming union between our kingdoms,” Thrain narrated and Balin added all the other necessary details in the letter.

“Good, now start another for my son, tell him, ‘Son, the letter you first received will be addressed to the Shire. You shall wait for their response and then travel to the Shire for diplomatic reasons but I also have a mission for you, my dear son. I ask you to find yourself a wife or husband amongst the Hobbit population, I have met your brother’s intended and I believe their race to be a fine one, so it’s my hope you find one you can call your own,’” Thrain said and Balin wrote the second letter with a bit of a sigh.

“Come on old friend, just imagine! I already have two wonderful grandsons,” Thrain wiggled two of his fingers, “and Thorin is about to marry one that is willing to give him six. Six!” Thrain lifted six more fingers. “And if Frerin were to find another Hobbit! By Mahal I couldn’t even count my grandchildren with both my hands!” Thrain continued happily.

“I’m afraid we must put our feet on the stone we live, Sire, the Council will not like to have so much mixed children as heirs to the throne,” Balin said.

“Bah! The Council! You just answered yourself, old friend! They are there to counsel, not to rule! Am I not the King! If it really gets ugly then we will just make Fili and Kili as first heirs, followed by any child of Thorin and then Frerin,” Thrain dismissed haughtily.

Balin was still not convinced. Thrain approached and placed a hand on Balin’s shoulder.

“Come now Balin, my children are as good as yours. Don’t tell me you’re not excited about it, all those little ones!” Thrain exclaimed and looked intently at Balin. Finally Balin couldn’t contain it anymore and a smile broke out.

“Yes, I find myself very excited” Balin agreed and Thrain laughed out loud and patted Balin on the shoulder.

“Can you imagine the happiness it will bring to my Frey!” Thrain said and Balin laughed again.

“The queen will smile through all of it!” Balin answered.

-

“Must you really go now?” Bilbo asked, his face pressed against the strong chest of his husband/unofficial intended.

“Yes Beloved, I must, but don’t think it doesn’t pain me to leave your side. But if I don’t then we won’t be able to kiss, just another week my darling hobbit,” Thorin said and kissed Bilbo’s curls.

It had been quite the week for Thorin. If someone needed to find him there were only two possible places; One of course was outside the Hobbit’s chambers or the library whenever the Hobbit usually was, if not then he was in the forges working like mad to finish his first courting gift. One can never underestimate the speed of a dwarf in love, they could make works that took a month in just two short weeks.

“It won’t be long, I promise,” Thorin stated confidently and Bilbo hugged him tighter. Then with one final glance they separated and while Thorin went back to the forges Bilbo went inside his chambers to get his luncheon.

 

\- Meanwhile in another part of Erebor -

“My son will marry the Hobbit and any child of their union will be heir!” Thrain barked and hit the stone table with his fist.

“My King, please see reason! This is a dwarven kingdom! A dwarf must rule it!” One of the councilmen argued.

“A Durin must rule it! So long as there is Durin blood on those children it is their right!” Thrain grumbled.

“We have been lenient enough with you by allowing you place Fili and Kili as firsts heirs, but we cannot accept to entirely remove any child the future king will have only in basis of their mixed blood,” Balin said.

“And it’s an insult! You wish to treat their children, my grandchildren, as if they were bastard sons or daughters!” Thrain yelled nearly going red in rage.

“We never intended to remove their privileges. They will be respected as princes and princesses of Erebor but they will not be included in the succession line,” another councilwoman said.

“That doesn’t help the case. Even bastard sons can get a chance to reclaim the throne. These ones would be born in a legitimate marriage, I see no reason why they would be prohibited from a right given to them by birth,” One of the councilmen countered.

“The people! That’s the reason! You think any dwarf in Erebor would want to have a half-dwarf as a king?”

“Don’t you dare call my grandchildren half of nothing! Their blood may be mixed but they are not worth less than any creature that walks this earth!” Thrain shouted with rage.

“Why are we even discussing this? Some of us, myself included, still doubt that this wedding will be made.”

Some dwarrows groaned while others nodded.

“We ended this discussion last meeting, there is no need to debate the topic again,” Balin rebuked.

“The only basis this marriage has is that the Hobbit _may_ be able to conceive! Do we have any proof for this to be true?”

“The very basis this marriage has is that our prince found his One in the Hobbit! That is more than enough!” Balin said, “And you must not forget we have the testimony of my brother-”

“Dwalin, who is willing to do everything for his prince?”

“-Captain of the Guard as well as both Prince Frerin and Princess Dís! Are you willing to place your beard in danger by calling them dishonest? Are you willing to insult the honor of your Prince and Princess?”

Everyone stayed silent after that and some grumbled under their breaths.

“In a week time, my son, Prince Thorin, will present his courting gift to the Hobbit and I intend to bless the union. The resulting children will have all the privileges any grandchild of mine deserves and has by right. This is a decree made by your King and as such must be followed and respected,” Thrain stated in stern voice and with one last glance/glare at the Council he left the room.

Once outside he sighed and looked at Dwalin who was guarding the door.

“Where is my son?” Thrain asked.

Dwalin huffed, “Where he is all the time, in the forges.”

“You are right, take me to him,” Thrain said and Dwalin led the way.

When Thrain arrived Thorin was diligently working on his courting gift.

“How is that courting gift coming along?” Thrain asked, causing Thorin to turn around.

“You tell me,” Thorin drawled and showed his father his work.

“Ah! A fine work indeed,” Thrain exclaimed.

“You think Bilbo will like it? Will accept it?” Thorin asked hopefully.

“My lad, the hobbit already married you, at this point you could give him a flower and he would accept you,” Thrain replied and Thorin huffed, a smile growing on his face.

“He might just like that better,” Thorin confessed and Thrain looked skeptical.

“Hobbits don’t care much for gold or shiny rocks, as they say it. They prefer to grow things and to enjoy the bounty of the earth in delicious food with friends and family. Still, this gift must show the greatness of my skills and if I were to try my gardening skills I know I would be presenting Bilbo with a dead plant, so I rather stick with what I know I can do best.”

“Huh, we could do with a few of those over here, would save us a lot of trouble with greedy dwarves,” Thrain said and gave Thorin back his courting gift before turning around to leave.

“Thank you,” Thorin mumbled.

Thrain stopped and looked back at his son

Thorin cleared his throat. “I’m glad you have accepted Bilbo, I cannot tell you how much,” Thorin said with an earnest face.

Thrain walked back to his son’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I never doubted your feelings for the hobbit, you are rather obvious my son,” Thrain said and Thorin chuckled. “I have paid close attention to the hobbit this past few days and I know he feels just as strongly, because the way he looks at you is the way a dwarf looks at his One. It’s the same way your mother looked at me back then,” Thrain smiled and so did Thorin. Thrain then drew a deep breath and continued, “And still does so long as I don’t anger her!”

Thorin laughed with his father and looked back at him expectantly.

“When will mother be back?”

“Well, the moment she hears about your betrothal I bet she will leap out of her bed! I tell you, she may not be from the line of Durin but she is just as stubborn!”

They laughed again but Thrain recovered his breath quickly.

“Just one more advice, my son,” Thrain said seriously and thought how to say the next words, “keep a close eye on the hobbit. Some are still not too keen on your union.”

Thorin’s face immediately went into a grimace.

“Nothing to worry about I’m sure, but I rather have you know and look out for him,” Thrain warned and Thorin nodded, with one last pat on the shoulder Thrain left.

Thorin left the forges sometime later, his father’s word still ringing on his ears.

_‘—not too keen on your union—‘_

If any of those old farts tried anything against his Bilbo then they were into a nasty surprise.

Thorin looked up and saw Bilbo at the end of the Hall. He smiled but it died down quickly when he saw who Bilbo was with. Thorin recognized him as one of the Councilmen.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular shit doesn't have a humoristic tone but I just liked it to end with that word so we will have shits going from funny to very serious!
> 
> Beta'd! Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin trains  
> Bilbo bakes  
> Both of them get...

Thorin approached Bilbo and looked sternly at the Councilmen.

“Is everything all right over here?” Thorin asked with a low menacing voice.

Bilbo didn’t pay attention to his tone since he looked stunned, which immediately worried Thorin.

“Yes it’s all good, Master Bor was just extending an invitation,” Bilbo replied without making any eye contact.

“Aye, it is my wish that our Prince’s betrothed learns about his role once he becomes the Royal Consort,” the councilman said calmly.

“The Queen will return to Erebor shortly and she is the one who shall instruct Bilbo on his duties,” Thorin spat out menacingly.

“Well, I just wished for the future Consort to be familiar with what is expected from him as soon as possible,” he answered back.

 _To be intimidated more likely,_ Thorin thought.

“While you have been considerate to the future Consort, it is not your place to usurp the Queen’s duties, especially now that she is about to return home.” Thorin wrapped his arm around Bilbo’s shoulders and pulled him close to him. Bilbo was pulled out of his trance and leaned against the familiar warmth.

“I don’t want to hear any of this again,” Thorin continued, warning the Councilman with one last glare and swiftly walked away with Bilbo under his arm and into Bilbo’s chamber, propriety be damned!

Inside, all facades faded away and Thorin gazed at his beloved with concerned eyes.

“Bilbo, are you truly alright?” Thorin asked while he grabbed Bilbo by the arms and looked at him intently, yet Bilbo didn’t look back.

“Yes, I’m good, it’s just... I-I never thought! I mean, I knew you were a Prince but I kind of imagined it to be like in the Blue Mountains, none of all this procedures and traditions and-” Bilbo stuttered when he was interrupted by rough hands cupping his face. They gently guided his gaze further up and was met by Thorin’s beautiful blue hues.

Thorin pulled Bilbo into a kiss, the later immediately melted into it and clutched him closer.

“Isn’t this improper?” Bilbo asked breathlessly once they broke the kiss.

“It is already improper that I am in your chamber, may as well take advantage of it,” Thorin said with a sly smile, one that Bilbo returned and eagerly leaned back for another kiss.

\- The next day -

Bilbo was taking his customary tea when flashes from last night came into mind. It was so hard to let Thorin go after such wonderful kisses; every soft cares, every loving look, everything about Thorin made Bilbo smile dopey and to fell warmth on his cheeks.

 _Oh dear Yavanna, I really am helplessly in love with him, aren’t I?_ Bilbo thought fondly.

“Thinking of Thorin, aren’t you?” A voice said from behind.

It startled Bilbo and his cheeks became even redder from embarrassment at being caught daydreaming before his features softened once more.

“Yes I was,” Bilbo answered and looked back at the noble looking, white haired dwarf.

He chuckled before he introduced himself, “Balin, at your service,” he said with a small bow.

“Bilbo Baggins at yours,” Bilbo tilted his head in reply.

“May I take a seat,” Balin motioned to the empty chair near Bilbo.

“Of course!” Bilbo nodded and Balin took a seat.

“Now, Thorin told me he is rather worried about you,” Balin said seriously.

“About me?” Bilbo asked surprised.

“He told me about your encounter with a councilman,” Balin calmly said. “You do know there is nothing to worry about,” he continued.

“Is it?” Bilbo asked exasperatedly, “He told me of so many things about protocols and duties and traditions that could well lead to a war!”

“Bilbo, that’s why I’m here,” Balin said, “in reality, the Queen has as much duties as she desires to have.”

Bilbo looked skeptical.

“To understand you must know the truths about the Durin Line,” Balin continued and it got Bilbo’s full attention.

“First is that they represent the very essence of what a Dwarf is, so they are the bravest, strongest and most loyal of all, making them excellent rulers. The same can be said about love, we dwarves love fiercely and deep, in the Durin’s case they are absolutely devoted and helpless in the face of their One,” Balin explained slowly.

“Unfortunately the Durins are unbelievably stubborn and we have been close to war on many occasions, the only one that may change their minds is—”

“Their Ones,” Bilbo finished with a smile.

“Aye, so you see laddie, your unofficial duties are to keep the King from beheading someone. When you are not needed you are free to do as you wish but usually the Durin Line fall in love with kind and gentle souls, so all our Queens usually entertain themselves helping others in the kingdom. You mustn’t feel that you are expected to do anything, you can always chose how much work you will do.”

Bilbo sucked in all Balin said and his eyes turned inquisitive.

“So staying all the time with him can be counted as my duties?” Bilbo enquired.

“If you want to look at it that way, then sure!” Balin shrugged carelessly.

Bilbo gave a small laugh.

“I love Thorin, I want to spend every second I can with him for the rest of my life! This is probably the best job anyone can have!” Bilbo said excitedly. “Is it really true about the ‘falling with someone kind’ thing?”

“Oh yes! You don’t think I got my calm demeanor from my father; it’s all on my mother’s side. And you should have seen Lady Dís before she met Vili! Such troublesome young lady! Following her brothers everywhere, you could never know who was worse, Frerin or her!”

“Really?” Bilbo asked excitedly.

They kept talking together, Bilbo even managing to make Balin tell him embarrassing stories of Thorin without the later even noticing he was doing it.

-

Bilbo was heading to the kitchens, he hadn’t cooked in a while and he missed it but he was stopped at the entrance by a guard.

“You are a noble guest of the Royal family, it would be improper to allow you to work when we have excellent cooks, or is the food not to your liking?” the guard inquired.

“Oh, no! The food has been excellent indeed! But you see, I’m a Hobbit and we enjoy to cook, so if I could just-”

“I’m sorry but I can’t allow you, it is improper and it could get me in trouble.”

“Oh I see, then sorry to bother you,” Bilbo said apologetically and left.

_-They are absolutely devoted and helpless in the face of their One-_

Bilbo suddenly got an idea…

It wasn’t hard to find Thorin, he just had to go to his chambers and found Thorin knocking the door.

“What are you doing here, darling?” Bilbo said sweetly.

“Looking for you, my dear,” Thorin answered with a smile and pulled Bilbo into a hug.

“Thorin, I don’t want to be a bother but I was wondering if you can do me a favor,” Bilbo said once he leaned against Thorin’s chest.

“I am at your disposal, my love,” Thorin said and nuzzled Bilbo’s curls.

“It’s a tiny thing really, but I really want to cook,” Bilbo said quietly.

“Oh, you want to go to the kitchens?” Thorin said unsure, Bilbo noticed it right away.

“It’s just that, I’ve been really wanting to make you some blue muffins,” Bilbo said innocently.

Thorin immediately stiffened and his cheeks went red.

He knew from his time in the Shire that to cook the favorite dish or dessert of your beloved was a very big sign of love for Hobbits, only married couples did it and it could be a very bold declaration of love if made outside of marriage.

By the way, Thorin’s favorite dessert was blueberry muffins.

“You know, I’m a good friend of the Head Cook, Bombur, I’ll talk to him but surely he will allow you to the kitchens,” Thorin said.

“You are the best!” Bilbo said and kissed Thorin’s cheek.

Thorin didn’t stay much with Bilbo, he had to finish his courting gift but he made sure to go to the kitchens in regard of Bilbo’s request.

It wasn't long before he got his prize but it came in the least appropriate moment.

"I should be making Bilbo's courting gift," Thorin said as he swung his sword at Dwalin.

"Yer dad may be sparing you your princely duties, but I'm not sparing you any training time, or you'll go soft," Dwalin answered back with a swing of his axe.

"Excuse me? I am the best warrior of the mountain! I am the strongest and most fearsome—"

"Thorin! I made something for you!" Bilbo’s excited voice floated in the training room, Thorin immediately turned and saw Bilbo nearly skipping as he approached him with a freshly baked blueberry muffin.

"Made it with all my love," Bilbo whispered to him before giving Thorin a kiss on the cheek. Thorin grabbed the offered muffin with great care and a loving look. Bilbo, now free of muffin, wrapped his arms around Thorin's middle and watched him with a smile. Thorin gave a bite and let out a loud moan making Bilbo smile brightly.

"It's absolutely delicious!" Thorin said with a mouthful of muffin.

"I'm so glad!" Bilbo said excitedly "I'll go bake some more!" With one last kiss on the cheek, Bilbo left the training area.

Thorin turned back to Dwalin, munching happily and with a light blush on his cheeks; Dwalin lasted two more seconds before bursting out into laugh.

"They are from Bilbo!" Thorin said angrily but Dwalin just kept laughing.

Over the next few days Bilbo would look for Thorin to give him more blue muffins and wherever Thorin walked he would occasionally found a muffin waiting for him on a nearby table or other furnitures. Thorin loved them and hoarded them like treasure; he nearly cut off Dwalin's arm when the later tried to grab one.

Today, though, Bilbo decided on giving the muffin personally. Thorin was savoring the muffin while Bilbo watched him with a smile. He had intended to cook other things but the moment he saw Thorin's lovely smile with every munch, he hadn't been able to stop baking them.

"Yours are by far the best blueberry muffins I've ever had," Thorin said absentmindedly.

Bilbo gasped and gave Thorin such a loving look that the later wanted nothing more but to show him his love and kiss him senseless. He opted to grab Bilbo's arms.

"Tonight, go to the feast that will be held in the Royal dining room, ask the guard for direction and he will lead you there," Thorin said and with one last kiss to Bilbo's brow he promptly left to the forges. He had a gift to finish, now!

Later that night Thorin was getting ready when he noticed something but he wasn’t able to fully look into it because Dwalin entered his room.

“Everybody is in the dining room, only you and Balin haven’t arrived,” Dwalin said.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Thorin answered but Dwalin noticed what was keeping Thorin. He chuckled and approached Thorin.

Who was struggling with his belt.

“Look at you! Already enjoying the married life!” Dwalin said and poked Thorin’s softened belly.

“Shut up!” Thorin snarled and turned back, he tried to hold his breath and use all his strength but it was no use, meanwhile Dwalin was laughing his ass off.

“Fix it!” Thorin grunted and threw the belt to Dwalin, who caught it and pulled out a knife while still laughing.

“How far away do you want it to be?” Dwalin mocked.

“Just one more space!” Thorin grumbled.

Once ready, both of them went to the Royal dining room, where Thorin had asked Balin to invite only the closest of friends and family.

He of course sat to his father’s right and Bilbo was next to him. He went to his seat and squeezed Bilbo’s hand under the table.

After the wonderful dinner and a bit of small talk, Thorin stood and a dwarf used his axe to hit the floor and make silence overcame the room.

“Welcome and thank you all for coming. I have invited all of you because I deem you close and dear friends, for which I wish you to witness the first step that will change my life forever,” Thorin said and looked at Bilbo with a smile, “change for the better.”

A Dwarf came over and handed Thorin a beautiful golden box. Thorin took it and went on one knee in front of Bilbo.

“Bilbo, Beloved, to say in words how much I love you would be impossible. You are my sun, my heart, my every breath. To have you near me is to be home, to see your smile is to feel alive. I am but a simple dwarf that has recklessly fallen in love with you. I am a dwarf that wants nothing more than to prove you that I can make you happy. That it is me the one you can share your joys, your worries and your life; for that reason, I ask you, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, if you would consider to bind our lives in marriage?”

The hall was dead quiet, until a soft gasp followed by laughter filled the room. They all tensed since the one laughing was Bilbo. He laughed a bit more but then he uncovered his face and a happy smile was visible.

“You silly Dwarf, there is nothing I want more than to be with you for the rest of my life!” Bilbo exclaimed.

Thorin puffed a breath but he couldn’t contain the happiest of smiles, he stood up and gave Bilbo his courting gift.

It was a beautiful acorn necklace; it was parted in half and hollowed inside. Bilbo rubbed his finger inside and he hoped for utter firmness but he felt something rough, he turned the little acorn and found that inside it had an exquisite carving of Thorin’s face.

Bilbo was amazed at the level of the details and beautiful artwork.

“Ori made the drawing but I carved it, so I will always be with you,” Thorin said, he then grabbed the little chain attached and swung it around Bilbo’s head.

The room exploded in cheers the moment the chain fell on Bilbo’s shoulders.

Meanwhile Bilbo pounced on Thorin, smacking their lips together. They were officially engaged, so there should not be any trouble.

Thorin melted into the kiss, pulling his Hobbit close like he had wanted ever since his father forbid him to kiss Bilbo. Aforementioned father was talking in the distance but Thorin didn’t pay him any attention as he rocked Bilbo gently from side to side. His Hobbit broke the kiss and pressed himself against his chest, like he belonged there.

“—naturally for the role of chaperoning—” Thorin finally heard what his father was saying.

“Oh no! I completely forgot!” Thorin said quietly against Bilbo’s curls.

“—impecable manner and unquestionable loyalty—” Thrain continued.

“What is it?” Bilbo lifted his head and gave Thorin a kiss on his chin.

“The chaperone—” Thorin started.

“—is none other than our esteemed Dori!” Thrain said with a smile.

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Engaged!  
>  Dori as chaperone!!! What do you think??


	6. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori is starting his duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd yet!

_‘Clink’_

Bilbo heard the distinctive clink of a cup being set on it’s plate, followed by the scrap of a chair, he turned around and saw a very pristine looking dwarf with many intricate braids, he gave a silent nod of acknowledgement to the King and sat back down

“What about him?” Bilbo asked Thorin

“He will drive us mad” Thorin said seriously

The rest of the feast went well but when they started to leave, Dori came up to them

“Evening Majesties” Dori bowed

_Majesties?!_

“As you know I have been instructed to being your chaperone, and as such we shall commence tomorrow, I expect you both by first daylight in the common rooms to discuss the proper ways of a Courtship worthy of the Crown” Dori explained calmly

“Yes, thank you master Dori” Thorin gave a short bow with his head and grabbed Bilbo by the waist, leading him out of the dinning hall, only to be followed by Dori

“Is there anything else we need to discuss?” Thorin asked Dori

“Of course not, I am merely escorting you to your rooms” Dori said as if it were the most normal thing in the world “My duty of chaperone began the moment your father named me as such”

Thorin gave a silent sigh and kept walking, first was Bilbo’s room and Thorin was ready to get a goodnight kiss, he leaned over Bilbo only to be stopped, he looked at Bilbo’s hands on his chest and then back to Bilbo’s eyes

“Um” Bilbo silently motioned towards were Dori was standing, watching them

“It’s alright, we are allowed to kiss now” Thorin said quietly back at Bilbo

“I know but-” Bilbo’s cheeks went red then quickly as a mouse shut himself in his room, leaving Thorin outside without his goodnight kiss and pouting, with a sigh he had no other choice but to go to his rooms while silently cursing Dori who followed him until he was inside his chambers

-

The next day Thorin woke early to see Bilbo before they had to go see Dori but he forgot that Hobbits are not overly fond of mornings before sunrise

“Bilbo!” Thorin whispered to the door “Bilbo!”

The was no answer for a couple of minutes before the door suddenly swinged opened letting into view a very sleepy and grumpy Hobbit, Thorin’s eyes shone in adoration and a smile broke out when he saw his adorable fiancé

“What do you want?!” The spell was broken with Bilbo’s harsh answer

“I- I thought we could spend some time together before we are needed by Dori” Thorin said with a nervous smile, that earned him a scowl and for the door to be shut at his face

Thorin sighed in defeat and proceded to slump against Bilbo’s door, it wasn’t until an hour later that Bilbo got out of his room and was surprised to see Thorin curled up against the door and effectively blocking his way out, with a fond sigh, Bilbo got on his knees and carefully cradled Thorin’s head on his lap

The dwarf prince shifted a bit but remained asleep and Bilbo was able to see a big pout on his face, with a giggle Bilbo proceeded to slowly give butterfly kisses all over Thorin’s face

With a grumble, Thorin shifted and then felt soft lips land on his own, when they parted he opened his eyes only to see his hobbit’s smiling face

“This is the sight I want to wake up to for the rest of my life” Thorin said fondly

Bilbo’s gaze softened and his smile spread even wider and he leaned down to get another kiss

“Me too, minus the fact that you are on the floor, I rather find you next to me in our bed” Bilbo said

With a pitiful whimper, Thorin turned and pushed his face against Bilbo’s belly, his arms curling around Bilbo’s waist

“Why can’t we get married now? I want a bed that is _ours_ , I want to braid your hair, I want to dress you in my colors, I want to come _home_ to you after a long day, I want to call you mine and I so badly want to be called yours, but above all, I want to get rid of Dori!” Thorin said with a scowl

“Oh dear Yavanna! I completely forgot about him! We need to go! Are we late already?” Bilbo frantically started to push Thorin away and promptly stood up

“I don’t know and I don’t care, I don’t even want to go” Thorin said from his spot on the floor

“You may not be but I am! What kind of impression will I give if I arrive late to meetings!” Bilbo worriedly said and started to pull Thorin up as much as he could

“I don’t care about that either” Thorin stopped Bilbo’s panicking by drawing him into a hug “You could have the mouth of a miner and I would still marry you”

“Fortunately for you I was raised to the highest of standars of the Baggins family and I will not allow myself to slack off! Now show me were we are meeting” Bilbo said in an authoritarian voice and Thorin had no choice but to comply to his little hobbit

They arrived shortly after and to Bilbo’s relief, just in time, Dori was already there and looking at some papers

“Good morning Majesties” Dori said with a bow and motioned to the two seats 

“Now we shall begin, I have already made a schedule which I will show it for you now-”

“Schedule?” Thorin interrupted

Dori cleared with throat annoyed at the interruption “Yes Prince Thorin, a schedule, it is necessary now that you are about to resume your responsibilities as Crown Prince”

Bilbo saw Thorin pale by the second when realization dawned to him

“Surely you did not forget that your duties were interrupted because of your coming engagement? And now that you are, your normal duties are to be restored” Dori finished

Thorin only looked desperately at Bilbo

_Shit_


	7. Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo talk  
> Mom's may be mentioned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally on vacations!  
> Hope I can update a few!  
> Also not beta'd!

Thorin was glaring at the piece of scroll Dori had in his hand 

“How much time are you giving us?” Thorin 

“One hour a day” Dori answered

“It’s too short! I demand to have three meals with him and at least two hours in between!” Thorin demanded

“You cannot make demans, you are not the chaperone, I am and have been for years! I am considered the best there is, so yes I know what I am doing and what you are to do!” Dori countered

“Dís almost beheaded you!” Thorin yelled back

“But she didn’t, and I rightfully put her back in place” Dori said proudly, meanwhile Bilbo just paled with each comment

_Beheaded? But Dís is so sweet_

“It’s fine, Thorin, I’ll try to visit you as much as I can” Bilbo tried to placate Thorin

“I don’t see how, you also have a busy schedule” Dori looked at Bilbo

“Me?” Bilbo said and pointed at himself

“The Queen will return tomorrow and she will guide you into your role as the future Consort” Dori explained, Thorin immediately perked up at the mention of his mother

“Amad? Tomorrow? Why hasn’t anyone told me about this before?! I should be the first to know when my mother is coming back! Specially if it’s so soon, since when have you known?!” Thorin said exasperated

“Since this morning, just the same as you” Dori said and Thorin looked confused, Dori sighed

“Apparently someone has informed your mother of your engagement last night and now she has sent it back with a message that she was already preparing her bags and is ready to come home, only the interference of her elven healers convinced her to arrive tomorrow otherwise she would have arrived today, which is quite a feat considering how stubborn the Queen can be, so as you may see, even we are surprised by this turn of events, in fact I am still working with her Majesty and the future Consort’s schedule together, in which I’ll consider not to strain her too much but at the same time not make it too noticeable otherwise she would not accept it and do an all day campaign” Dori said with a sight

“I am truly happy that Amad is coming back but I also wished to have spend some time with you” Thorin looked at Bilbo and kissed his hand

“As I said, it’s truly fine, the faster we get this done the sooner we will be married” Bilbo smiled back at Thorin 

“Since you have seen your schedule, you may notice you have several minutes until the Prince’s first assignment of the day, if you excuse me I will continue to work with the Queen’s schedule” Dori said and stood from his table, only for him to plop down to the one right behind them, Bilbo looked at him with confusion

“The chaperone must be present at all times but he does have to give us some privacy, so long as we don’t to anything improper in public, we will stay just within his sight” Thorin whispered to Bilbo

“Oh I get it” Bilbo said

“I wish I could talk to you about your stay in Erebor so far, however with the news of my Amad, I’m afraid we have a conversation long due and I rather have it now before Amad arrives” Thorin said

“Sure, I really want to know about your mom, you always speak so highly of her and I still don’t know why she is not here” Bilbo said and squeezed Thorin’s hand

“Well, it began several months before my departure to the Blue Mountains, as you know Frerin has resided there for the last 11 years and we often travel to see him, this year was no different, until we came back.

As you know there is a great forest that cuts our path, Greenwood, and it is also the residence of our long time enemy, the elves, usually we manage by going just a bit further north than their path, not south otherwise we would risk getting closer to Mirkwood”

“Where the giant spiders are” Bilbo said

“Yes, right there, so in this particular voyage we encountered a caravan of elves that were returning from Lothlorien, my mother charming as always, was able to befriend the elves and they allowed us to accompany them through the elven road, it was all good until the spiders attacked, we battled them of course but then we heard the screams. One of the caravans at the far back was left unprotected and it was filled with elven children, no one noticed but my mother, she bravely fought them all alone but one of them lunged forward and threw my mother to the ground, she used her sword to prevent the bite but the sting caught her leg” Thorin's face grew stone cold, “The children’s screams alerted the rest of us, I arrived in time to kill the spider.

I knew we were unprepared, we never deal with the spider’s poison, fortunately the elves came to our aid, we arrived to the Palace, the guards only allowed me and my mother entrance, the rest of our party returned ti Erebor to inform my father

They healed my mother but I was told she may need rest and possible therapy to recover the muscle that would be left unused during her recovery, one of the children belonged to a highly influential Elf, so we have a truce so far”

“She is so brave, I can’t wait to meet her” Bilbo said and gave Thorin a kiss

“I’m really exited too, I haven’t seen her since my departure to the Blue Mountains and I miss her so much, and I really want her to meet you, I know she will love you” Thorin held their intertwined hands and kissed them “I’m curious though of who could have told her, Dori you got any suspicions on who sent the letter to my amad?” Thorin said louder and looked back at Dori

“Hmmpf, a stupid sod certainly” Dori looked at the confused faces of the couple “I’m sure they were eager to inform your mother of your engagement to a Hobbit in the hopes that she would surely forbid it”

Thorin’s face grew angry, Bilbo’s just went sad

"But the Queen is always a mother before she is Queen, she would give up her title and riches if it would mean for her children to be happy" Dori finished meaningfully.

-

The day had come, and if Bilbo didn’t knew already he would have noticed in the way everybody was whispering, loudly, ‘The Queen!’ ‘She’s here!’, all dwarves were bustling around and running to the gates to receive their Queen.

Poor Bilbo could barely walk and was constantly being pushed around, he didn’t know how but he was getting closer and closer to the gate as well when a sudden weight pushed him to a narrow corner.

“Thorin! What are you doing here?! You should be up in the gates to receive your mother!” Bilbo whispered to Thorin’s smiling face

“Dwarf caravans are not known for being fast, and we have the rare chance that Dori is not hovering over us” Thorin said and pulled Bilbo closer “A proper dwarf would be the first to stand by the Gate”

Bilbo looked around confused and indeed there was no Dori, “But then you should also be there!”

“I’m no proper dwarf” Thorin said with a mischievous smile and pulled Bilbo into a deep long kiss, no more complains were heard from Bilbo, specially when Thorin used his big warm hand to caress all of Bilbo’s back, when he lazily explored Bilbo’s mouth and took every single breath he had.

Bilbo didn’t know how much time had passed until Thorin broke the kiss but continued to pepper kisses all over Bilbo’s cheek and neck, earning him a whimper from Bilbo, feeling bolder, his hands traveled down Bilbo’s back until he cupped each butt cheek with his hands and squeezed, this time his reward was a full out moan

“You were right Dori, he is quite cute” A female voice said making both Thorin and Bilbo jump, they were met with the sight of an angry Dori and a pleased looking Queen

_Shit!_


	8. Day 1 of training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is finally getting dwarf lessons  
> will they go smoothly?
> 
> Not beta-ed, will soon promise!

“We’ll now proceed with proper dining etiquette” The Queen said as Bilbo approached a single table laid out in the middle of a vast hall

Despite being caught redhanded, and having a blush for the rest of the day, Bilbo came to like the Queen’s cheerful nature and nurturing character, she reminded him of his own mother and felt more at home.

“So since I’m the Consort I will sit at the same time as the Queen, over here” Bilbo said as he uncomfortably moved in his heavy royal attire, his morning had started on proper dress codes and was now practicing in the ceremonial robes.

“The chair will be moved for you by Thorin but for the mean time Lafi will do the favor” The queen said and gave a gentle nod to the servant, Bilbo then turned to his side, making the queen gasp gently.

“What? What did I do?” Bilbo asked as he stayed paralyzed.

“I believe you just declared war” Fris answered.

“WHAT?!” Bilbo looked back at the queen with wide eyes, she just laughed gently.

“No dear, you haven’t, but turning your back at any noble like that is a great offence” 

“But how else am I to pass with this bloody clothes?” Bilbo said and wiggled his thick robes

“Like this” The Queen approached a chair and the servant was quick to reach and pull back the chair, she skillfully grabbed all the layered clothes and brought them in front of her, allowing her to pass in between the seats.

“You may want to lift it up a bit once you sit” she did just that and gracefully sank in her chair

“This is going to be a long day” Bilbo whispered to himself as he too grabbed the massive amount of layers he had on.

-

Thorin’s day wasn’t any better.

He had been hour after hour in the council meeting along his father with a grim look the entire time, his father sighed beside him.

“We’ll take a break now, we all seem to need it, make sure to be back in 20 minutes” His father said and the council members went out.

“You know, one day you will be preceding these meetings, not just watching from your seat” The King said and was met by a grumble from his son.

“Being a part of the Durin Family carries a heavy burden...” Thraín started.

“But it’s also an honor to serve our people and our maker Mahal” Thorin said tiredly at the same time his father said it.

“You also told me that is the reason Mahal granted us our Ones, to have a companion for life that would help carry the burden, what’s the point if we are just going to make meetings and meetings without end!” Thorin said exasperatedly.

“Your mother always accompanies me, the only reason she is not here is because of your Hobbit! You don’t think I’m not tired! You think I like being here without your mother!” the King huffed and looked at Balin “Tell the council the meetings are over for now, we all need rest” He then turned to look at Thorin with a smile “Let’s go see our Ones”

Thorin smiled for the first time that day, he and his father proceeded to walk to one of the dinning halls once they were told of the whereabouts of the Queen and future Consort, as soon as they got closer they heard a quite infuriated rant going on inside.

The uncomfortable looking guards were quick to open the doors only to reveal a quite irritated hobbit that was discarding the heavy layers of clothing he was wearing while nearly all but screaming.

“- then I don’t want to be a Consort anymore!” Bilbo yelled and everybody went silent. Bilbo watched the shocked expression of the Queen, he almost apologized immediately until he noticed she wasn’t looking at him but behind him, he turned only to see the heartbroken face of his fiancé.

_Shit!_


	9. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo needs to learn, fast

“- then I don’t want to be Consort anymore!” Bilbo yelled and everybody went silent.

“Can’t I get a smaller title? Can I just be the Hobbit Husband? Maybe I can keep my clothes and-” Bilbo shut up when he realized the Queen wasn’t looking at him but behind him, he turned only to see the heartbroken face of his fiancé.

“Thorin!” Bilbo said happily, the lack of response made him rethink what he just said “How much did you hear?”

“Is it really that bad?” Thorin asked quietly.

Bilbo sighed “There’s so much going on, you have no idea how many times I’ve declared war”

“37!” Lafi, the servant, answered and after a pause went deep red when everybody stared back at him.

“Thank you” Bilbo said, the Queen then approached Bilbo.

“I’m sorry if I put so much on you, my dear, but I honestly thought you would be more advanced on dwarf etiquette” She said and glanced back at Thorin, and Dori

“Er, I thought he saw plenty in the Blue Mountains” Thorin answered sheepish.

“I would never replace you in your honorable duties my Queen” Dori too answered.

“This is not a common case and we must adapt to it, as your fiancé, Bilbo must be present at any current official events to prove his value in court, just like any other engagement” the Queen said “And in case you have forgotten, we just recently started to reestablish our relationship with the elves after centuries of enmity, the next couple of meeting will be crucial in ending this senseless rivalry”

Not only Bilbo, but Thorin and Dori as well became pale once they realized what the Queen just said.

“You are right my dear” The King spoke up for the first time “This isn’t a common case, so I believe that for now we can keep Bilbo away, hopefully the elves will understand the situation, and if they don’t then they would just confirm what we’ve always known, elves are just some nasty creatures!”

Bilbo just gasped.

“If we are truly set on making this alliance a success then we must start by stopping our poisonous thought about the elves, if this doesn’t succeed it would not be by my future son-in-law’s hands” the Queen reprimanded her husband while the King just huffed.

“However, I’m sorry my dear, but we really must get you up to speed into the dwarf customs, if only Thorin had waited before asking for your hand we would be more prepared” the Queen also sent a disapproving stare at his son.

“My Queen, I will integrate into my chaperoning duties the etiquette lessons and make sure that when the people see our future Consort, only his Hobbit ears will give away his true heritage” Dori said and bowed.

The Queen acknowledge Dori with a slight movement of her head and then turned to Bilbo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, my dear, right now we need you to know our customs, once you do we will endeavour to integrate your Hobbit custom into ours as much as we can, we will never ask to completely give up who you are” the Queen said and Bilbo smiled back at her.

“Well that is all for today, now if you excuse me I need to adjust our schedule to better suit your knowledge level, I’ll see you tomorrow at 9 sharp in the tea room” Without further words the Queen and King left, leaving Bilbo, Thorin and Dori in the room

“If you believed you would have and easy schedule with a lot of free time, well, it just got filled to the brim, from the sunrise until the sunset I will personally supervise your lessons” Dori said 

Thorin and Bilbo just looked at each other

_Shit_


	10. The teacup of doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin try to meet each other, will they succeed?

Silent feet were pattering over green stone, taking it’s owner stealthily through the maze that was the mountain, over the last three weeks Bilbo barely had a glimpse of the one who he would spent the rest of his life with.

He reached a narrow corner that would take him into another side of the mountain were he knew someone special to him was waiting just as eagerly, he stopped and looked at the corridor one last time to check if there was anyone - _Dori_ \- looking, once he realized no one was there a rush of excitement went over him to finally be with the one he loved.

_‘Clink’_

Bilbo suddenly began to sweat as he turned and from the narrow passageway came Dori with his usual cup of tea along with a small plate to rest it on.

“Your Highness” Dori courtesied “Fancy finding you here, I didn’t know you knew this part of the mountain” He said all too smug.

“Ah, neither did I! The mountain is still a mystery to me, I was just looking for a way to enter the East side, if I’m not mistaken I have dinner etiquette in a few minutes” Bilbo answered, proud of himself for not sounding nervous, or so he thought.

“You are completely right, shall I show you the way?” Dori said and motioned Bilbo to follow him, Bilbo gave one last wishful look at the entrance of the passageway.

“Anything the matter?” Dori’s voice startled Bilbo.

“Nothing!” Bilbo answered only that to spare him of further humiliation.

-

Thorin was walking amongst the shadows of the deep mines, he was wearing miner’s clothes and was tinkering here and there before moving to the next spot, the mines and forges were connected and had several exits throughout the mountain, so really you could cross the mountain from within without been seen by those from above.

The prince finally arrived at one of the exits of the mines, his heart beated faster once he realized just how close he was to a room that had a special someone inside, now all the had to do was to take his usual clothes, which he had previously hidden close from the entrance, and try his best to clean the dirt that had stuck to his face.

_‘Clink’_

Faster than he had ever thought possible, Thorin turned and grabbed the nearest wheelbarrow, effectively giving his back to a passing Dori that seemed to be accompanied by others as well.

“Remember our safety measures, all carts and personnel must be inspected before they are to go back underground, double check if you need too, you wouldn’t believe the things we can encounter, just yesterday I found clothes!” Dori mentioned and his companions laughed, their footsteps could be heard retreating, allowing Thorin to breathe again.

“Alright everybody, you heard him, start making a line, we ain’t got all day and the mines are a long way down so get moving!” The miner in charge said.

_Shit!_


	11. Elves?

Today was not like any other day, today Bilbo had been instructed to not go to certain areas, Bilbo didn’t feel offended at all, after all today was the first time King Thranduil entered Erebor after centuries of enemity between the races, of course this was all about diplomacy and Bilbo had yet to master it, fortunately the Queen said that Bilbo was yet to be announced as Thorin’s betrothed so the elves were not expecting to see him.

So Bilbo took this as his day off, since eveybody was busy with the elven envoy there was little for Bilbo to do so he walked in the lesser transited halls and away from tthe Great Hall, it was there were he heard a voice.

“Centuries may pass but it seems their table manners remain as they were, I suppose change was too much to ask for a race like theirs” The voice said.

Bilbo looked to his side and saw a couple of elves chuckling, his hackles immediatly rose

“And I believed Elves were well-mannered, I never thought they would be whispering behind the backs of their hosts when they are making an effort to make peace” Bilbo said with a frown, his hands fisted and placed over his hips.

“And who may you be? You are as short as them, yet you look completely opposite” The elf said with arrogance.

“I am a Hobbit, if you must know, and even if we are different, these dwarves have recieved me as one of their own and I will not allow some elf to disrespect them” Bilbo responded with his chin held high.

Steps were heard and Thorin appeared in he corridor.

“What are you doing to him?” Thorin roared accusingly to the elf as he strode towards Bilbo and pulled him to his side.

“Nothing untowardly” The elf said with the same arrogant tone “Just an exchange of opinions”

“As if I were to care about-!”

“Thorin!” The Queen appeared and interrupted Thorin.

“King Thranduil, we were expecting you back at the Great Hall” The Queen said in a more polite yet firm tone.

“Yes, I believe you were” He answered.

Bilbo’s eyes shot wide open and looked back at the King he just sort of insulted, but just seeing his smug face made Bilbo feel no regret.

“He had a lot to say about your table manners” Bilbo said still plastered to Thorin’s side since the later hadn’t let go of him.

“Yes but it seems I’ve been corrected by a, Hobbit? That has yet to introduce himself but has a lot to say” Thranduil answered

“I’ll tell you exactly who he is!” Thorin roared again “ He is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, betrothed to me and future King Consort of Erebor, so when you treat him, you treat him with respect!”

“Betrothed? Why was I not informed of this happy union?” Thranduil said with an insufferable smirk and gracefully turned to the Queen.

“Bilbo Baggins has only been with us a few weeks and has yet to learn the manners of the Court” The Queen said “We would have shared the news once he was more accostumed to our ways”

“Manners?” The Elf King scoffed “So you kept him hidden from view? What manners indeed”

Thorin growled at Thranduil but he kept the smirk, with a grace only his race possessed, the elven King strode towards the corridor that would lead back to the Great Hall, passing beside a seething Thorin that pulled Bilbo even closer to his side.

“It seems I was not wrong at all” Thranduil said without stopping or even giving a glance back at the pair, the air remained tense even as he passed beside the Queen and was out of sight.

Queen Fris let out the breath she was holding and went to the pair “As much as I hate to admit it, Thranduil has a point, no matter the situation we must never hide you, in fact you should come with us back at the feast”

“Me!?” Bilbo squeeked, all the bravado gone “but I-I’m not dressed for the occation or anything!”

“Thrain already threw a lamb leg to Dwalin, he was probably removing some potatoes, is really not much worse you can do, and I must say I feel rather proud of you standing up for us that way, I know now for certain you will be a magnificent King Consort” The Queen said and left.

“There that is all you need to wear” Thorin said with a smile and kissed Bilbo sweetly on the lips “Let us go to the feast!” He grabbed Bilbo by he waist and guided him back to the Hall

Thorin only let go of Bilbo to look him in the eye with a grin “You are a magnificent creature, my love!”

“Thank you, but I better return to my room” Bilbo moved but Thorin held his hand, “But Mother awaits us at the feast” He said to Bilbo with a confused frown.

“You don’t really think she meant it right? I mean look at me! I’m not properly dressed” Bilbo extended his arms but Thorin just gave him a grin.

“I mean it Thorin!” Bilbo said exasperated.

“You heard Mother, there is not much damage you can do and besides,” Thorin approached Bilbo and grabbed the collar of his shirt and lightly pulled it appart, making Bilbo blush but before he could protest, Thorin merely pulled out the bethrotal necklace he had given him "This is all you need"

Bilbo kept looking back at the corridor but he couldn’t think of a way out and soon he was hearing the boisterous noises of dwarves together in a feast.

Shit!


	12. Gift Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people were wondering about Nori  
> And the second gift ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw let's just say all went well with the elves

A shadow moved in the sea of dwarves within a bar of ill reputation, his eyes landed on his objetive, a dwarf with a distinguished hairstyle, shaped like a star.

The figure sat facing forward to the dwarf.

“What brings the heir to this fine place?” Nori said to the figure.

“How did you-? Nevermind, I’ll get to the point, I need you to get Dori off my back, he is driving us insane!” The figure, Thorin, said.

“Well of course, not” Nori replied “Absolutely not, not even coming from royalty itself”

“What?!” 

“You got any idea how much leeway I have? It’s essentially a dream for me!”

“I’ll pay you!” Thorin pleaded and pulled a satchel that made Nori’s eyes wide.

“You now what, how about I take this-” Nori grabbed the satchel “-and not only will I not tell Dori, but I will also cover you for tonight”

“What do you-”

“Six o’clock, right behind you and coming closer”

“Shit!” The figure scrambled out, not a minute or two it was Dori who had taken his place.

“That one you were talking to, seemed familiar?” Dori asked.

Nori just flashed a smile “Not at all” 

-

Despite his failed mission, Thorin had other things to worry about, like his second gift, to further prove himself, Thorin would have to present another gift, if the receiver deems it worthy he would have to give one in return, one that represented his commitment to the union he or she is accepting to enter, Thorin was nervous about what gift Bilbo would procure for him, with one last sigh, he continued his way to the Gallery of Kings were the council and his family awaited for him.

A seat was procured for the King and Queen and standing beside them was Balin, the rest of the Council and others were standing forward to the King, Thorin had entered from one of the sides, and from the other, a guard guided his Bilbo out and into the room.

Balin moved forward and gave a single nod, both Bilbo and Thorin walked until they were face to face, a longing smile appearing on both their faces, this was the closest they’ve been for a few days now.

“Now, let us commence with the Second Gifting Ceremony, the First Giver will now present his Second Gift to his desired intended”

“Bilbo, my beloved, I stand before you today to express my affection, my love and my complete devotion to you, it will become my duty, if you allow me, to ensure your happiness, livelihood and security” Thorin paused and a guard came forward with a chest and opened it.

“I, Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, hereby present my second gift to you” 

Without further ado, Thorin pulled from a box a small silver chainmail that had many gasping, mainly because they all knew the metal, mithril of course, and it’s value, with such gift, they all turned to look at Bilbo.

Bilbo just smiled.

“Thank you, Thorin” He took it and lifted it lightly in his hands “It’s remarkably light!” Bilbo then just rested it on his shoulder making a few gasp as quietly as they could.

“Thorin, you have already proven yourself through action and word that you make me the happiest I can be, with you I already feel that I need for nothing more, and as such, I, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, present this to you”

To the surprise of everybody, no one stood beside Bilbo, not a guard or anyone with a chest or something magnificent given the value of the gift Bilbo just received, instead, Bilbo merely lifted his coat lapel and pulled out a simple book, it looked like a fine book indeed but it was still just a simple book.

All were speechless on the rather simple gift the Hobbit had presented to the Prince, all but the Prince himself who was looking at the Hobbit as if he were the most precious of jewels.

“I can’t wait to fill it with every mixed recipe we create, together” The hobbit finished.

Unbeknown to the dwarves, for hobbits to cook together was an intimate activity, it was reserved to families or couples, to create recipes together was amongst the most romantic or intimate things married couples did together.

Often the parents would gift their shared recipe book to their child once he or she married and the newly married couple would then create their own, mixing recipes from both their parents books and adding a couple of their own for it to later be passed to their children as well, Bilbo had already gifted Thorin his parent’s own recipe book back at their Shire wedding, but now here he was, presenting to Thorin what would be their very own, and hinting that this book in particular would mix both the hobbit and dwarven cuisine.

The meaning didn’t pass Thorin and up close he could appreciate that Bilbo did not hesitate in the quality of the materials for the recipe book, the cover had a simple dwarven geometric pattern that created the outline of the cover, however, woven between the straight lines was a delicate vine with leaves, once more showing the mixing of their cultures, and their lives.

“I love you!” Thorin blurted out with tears in his eyes, Balin just cleared his throat.

“I mean-” Thorin corrected and with trembling hands he gently took the empty recipe book from Bilbo’s hands “- I accept the gift, the _treasure_ , you have given me today”

All were astonished at the exchange, even Balin turned to look at the King but Thrain merely waved his approval, his 11 imaginary grandkids obviously floating in his head.

“The Gifts have now been presented and accepted by both sides of the match, therefore, with the approval of King Thrain, I declare this match approved to commence the formal wedding preparations!”

Without further attention to Balin, Thorin grabbed his betrothed and hugged him tightly to his chest, once he stopped mooning he actually payed attention to the crowd, there were some claps but most were still in disbelief at what they just saw.

 _“Shit”_  


End file.
